injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hotstreak (Godfall)
Hotstreak is a playable character in Godfall. She was one of the original seven characters revealed. Biography Frankie Truman's family was very unstable during her childhood. her father was an unofficial solar chemist attempting to replicate supernova in case the sun ever went out. But her mother was an out of work greedy, selfish old hag. She often abused Frankie and her father had no time to notice or care. When he finally paid her some attention, it was when he needed to test the effects of his isolated solar energy on a human. At the time she was 17 years old, and she was very nervous. The result of the experiment was not for the better. Frankie was lit on fire, but it didn't hurt. She found she could control the fire. Her father was astounded, but she was infuriated. She felt her life was over. She accidentally killed both of her parents and burned her house down. She didn't know what to do so she became a crook to try and help herself get a new house and lay low, but she encountered the hero known as Synapse, who tried to stop her. In self defense she battled him and began calling herself Hotstreak, as she enjoyed being a villain. Role in Godfall Godfall Comic Story Mode Gameplay Move List *Fire Ball (Hotstreak throws a fire ball at her opponent and it moves very quickly) *Lava Blast (Hotstreak blasts a streak of lava from her hands) *Comet (Hotstreak blasts herself into the sky and she can move around, but when she lands she burns what she lands on) *Inferno (Hotstreak covers herself in fire, which slightly hurts the opponent if they touch her) *Volcano (Hotstreak makes a mini volcano pop up from the ground and burst out fire) *Meteor Shower (Hotsreak makes three balls of fire fall from the sky) *Temperature Rising (Hotstreak causes the character's body temperature to raise which makes their attacks less focused and coordinated for a very short period of time) Throw Hotstreak makes a volcano right underneath them, and when it blasts lava they are launched to the other side. Character Trait Hotstreak does a series of moves. First she flies to the opponent, grabs them, flies up, lights her body on fire, burns the opponent, throws them onto the ground, and blasts lava onto them. Super Move Supernova: Hotstreak throws a fire ball at her opponent's face, and it proceeds to expand all over their body, which burns them severely. Hotstreak walks over and puts her finger on their shoulder, which absorbs all of the fire into her body. As they scream in pain, she generates it all into one blast and attacks them endlessly until her super move is over. Intro/Outro *Intro: In the arena, a small spark is lit, and it soon explodes into a large ball of fire which takes the shape of a person and it materializes into Hotstreak. She then laughs as if she is taunting her opponent. *Outro: She walks over to her opponent and says "I'm just too hot to handle." Before tapping on their shoulder, which lights them on fire. They then fall down, presumably dead, and she hovers in the air with fire surrounding her. Character Ending TBA! Trivia *Hotstreak is one of the few characters to kill their opponent in their outro. *Jennifer Hale has previously voiced Hotstreak in Synapse: the Animated Series and Titan and the Legion of Champions. Alternate Costumes Hotstreak Regime.jpg|Regime Hotstreak World of Fire.jpg|World of Fire Hotstreak The Looking Glass.jpg|The Looking Glass Hotstreak Prehistoric.png|Prehistoric Wager Quotes During the wager clash Hotstreak charges at her opponent with fire coming out of her hands. *''"Too hot for you?"'' *''"Time to turn up the heat."'' *''"You look cold, I can fix that."'' *''"Is it hot in here or is it just me?"'' *''"This must really burn you up!"'' Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Godfall Category:Godfall Playable Characters Category:Power Users Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Characters Voiced by Jennifer Hale